fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pandora
Pandora '(パンドラ ''Pandora) is a member of the Ten Commandments as the 'Commandment of Piety '(???). In spite of being the Commandment of Piety, Pandora is considered to be a person who is willing to fight to save their honor if somebody else insults them. He is always clashing heads with Julian due to the latter teasing him for his feminine-sounding name which in her eyes is "adorable" and "cute"; though due to his passive nature he is always sporting a trademark scowl on his person whenever somebody asks about his name. He is a former Rune Knight, as well as a member as a former Magic Council Member born in Tibalt where the Empire was first formed by Alyia. Appearance Pandora is a short, slim man with black hair, dark brown eyes, and is often depicted wearing a white naval uniform with black and gold accents. His first appearance in both the anime and the published manga shows him briefly wearing a more ornate version, with gold epaulets and frog clasps down in the front of the jacket. When he first appeared in the webcomic series, he wore a standard gray/black uniform until sometime after joining the Ten Commandments. In some official art, his hair is dark brown and his eyes are a lighter brown. When around Julian; he carries a constant annoyed look as if he wants to throttle his leader due to her sometimes immature attitude. Like the rest of his companions; he is incapable of understanding his leader`s strange mood swings describing them as "childish" and "meant for a child not for our noble leader"; of course he said this all with a mocking tone present in his voice. That action earned him a punch to the face. History Pandora was born to the two famous sword-wielders, Ginny and Harold who hailed from the destroyed country of Tibalt. They would late die due to assassins sneaking into the house and killing them; fortunately Pandora was staying in the woods that night hunting for berries and wildlife so that his family could survive. When he returned home, his parents were dead with their swords touching each other. The killing of his parents would shape Pandora`s personality and make him less accepting of others. Eventually, he was taken in by the Queen of a neighboring country and dreamed of exploring the world much to the dismay of his adoptive mother; this view would later divide the two. In the summer of February X722, Pandora left the Royal Household and journeyed to the Empire; from there he would volunteer to become one of the Ten Commandments. His adoptive mother would see him once more, when he visited her country on a diplomatic trip. Synopsis Magic and Abilities 'Nameless Magic '(ナメレス滅竜魔法 Nameresu no Mahō): A form of strengthening Magic, Pandora is capable of sending magical power into his sword to strengthen it. As with all users of this magic, he is already quite strong and is able to punch people and demolish several mountains without use of this magic. This magic is also used as a medical magic, able to stabilize cells and create new ones, as well as strengthen the cells you already have, and is able to regrow new organs as well as body parts. Pandora is able to incorporate this magic into his fighting style, able to land a blow with his elbow while holding his katana directly at his enemies. As such, Pandora`s magic revolves around the usage of his natural muscles with significant enhancement done to them. * 'Deathblow '(???): Pandora`s signature move where he draws his katana and slashes quickly so fast that his enemies cannot even see his arm or his sword. He finishes this move by plunging his katana directly into their heart killing them in one move. * '''Jump of the Sea Goat (ジャンップ オフ ス シア ゴアット Janppu ofu su Shia Goatto): By gathering his magical energy and then sending it into his legs, Pandora is capable of leaping into the air at a high elevation. * Orion Rising '(オリオン リシング ''Orion Rishingu): By briefly calling upon the power of the Creator God Orion, Pandora like Annabeth and the other Nameless Magic Users are capable of channeling his magic power into their swords or their pole-arms or whatever weapon they have and use it for battle. * 'Defensive Block '(デフェンシブ ブロック Defenshibu Burokko): Using the reverse grip, Pandora is capable of regaining ground he lost and can theoretically catch his enemies off guard. 'Kamikaze Magic '(カミカズ Kamikazu): Summoning wind from this surrounding, Pandora then launches it forward destroying his surroundings and sadly killing his enemies in the process. * 'Katrina '(???): By shouting out the name of his sister, Pandora is able to unleash a destructive storm that kills everybody in it`s vicinity. Of course, as he was not around any of his teammates at this time and thus was not bound by the Empire`s code of morals anymore as he was fighting in one of the Slave Countries with the Roman Empire against some troops sent to invade from the country of Septem. * 'Tosca Fantasy '(???): Pandora is able to unleash a unrestrained bolt of lightning which is hot enough to burn the marrow in a person`s bones; with this move he is able to burn a person alive without much effort. '''Mastery Swordsmanship: Pandora is vastly skilled and immensely knowledgeable in the ways of the sword able to switch from different stances in Japanese Swordsmanship and is highly skilled in other types of Swordsmanship. As mentioned by Julian Prince who is the leader of the Ten Commandments, even her swordsmanship is nothing compared to Pandora`s as he is the strongest in Swordsmanship having obtained a through understanding of it`s mechanics, workings, different sword styles, grips, slashes, blocks, special moves, two-handed styles of swordsmanship, and one-handed styles of swordsmanship having mastered everything about it. He is able to master a new sword style in a little underneath a month, having mastered a large number of sword styles. He is highly skilled in all of his katana`s being capable of understanding their full capability and using that knowledge to gain the upper hand in battle. Genius Intelligence: Pandora is a genius, being capable of formulating strategies on his feet; even outwitting Julian Prince reputed to be the smartest of the Ten Commandments easily when he was isn`t even a member yet. His level of intelligence has earned him scores of enemies which he has defeated without killing them according to his oath. Immense Strength: In the Ten Commandments, Pandora is ranked as having abnormal strength ranked directly underneath his leader in that regard. He is capable of blocking a strike without unsheathing his katana and by unsheathing his katana he can slice apart one mountain in only one strike a feat of strength that matches up to all of the Valkyries working together underneath the command of the Roman Empire to eliminate the 12 Apostles of Argulia. ' Immense Speed': Being the fastest of the Ten Commandments and the second strongest of the Commandments; Pandora`s sword slashes cannot be seen appearing as only blurs to a human`s vision. Immense Durability: Immense Agility: Healing Prowess: Medical Knowledge: Sword Style Knowledge: Herb Knowledge: Equipment Weapons * Subaru Katana: A katana said to be forged with the tears of an angel who had lost the one she had loved, and as a result getting punished by God for disobeying his orders to never fall in love with a human. It is extremely powerful and despite his status as the Commandment of Piety; Pandora can stun enemies in a non-lethal way so that he is technically not breaking his code to never kill anybody unless he must save the Royal Family at any costs. * Scales of Piety: The very opposite of the Scales of Justice, it measures whether Pandora will need to break his oath never to kill anybody and he can unleash his Curse known as the Curse of Piety; which conjures up his familiar that kills the people. * Hate: A katana said to be forged in the Fields of Punishment in the Underworld`s Purgatory Fires which burn day and night filled with the anger and resentment of the human world. When, unsheathed people`s true nature are revealed and all of their ugly secrets come to the secret. This katana is capable of unleashing a fire not enough to even burn the marrow in a person`s bones. * Moonlight Sonata: A katana said to be forged in the Goddess Realm, filled with the wishes, blessing, and purity of a Goddess. When unsheathed, the Katana blessed by Elaine heals people over a wide vicinity inevitability. It also destroys dark objects sending their evil nature in Hate if both swords are unsheathed at the same time. * Pain: A katana which was forged by a young Apostle, who then took her own life with the katana she had forged; her very essence pouring into the blade and energizing it to astronomical levels to the point where it could be considered a Divine Weapon. Medical Supplies * Chamomile: An herb using for relaxing, Pandora carries a bottle of this herb in a pocket dimension * Mortar and Pestle: Used for grinding herbs, Pandora carries this in a pocket dimension and uses it sometimes when making food. * Echinacea: * Feverfew: * Garlic: * Ginger: * Gingko: * Ginseng: * Goldenseal: * Scalpel: Pandora carries this medical knife with him for cutting herbs, arteries, and other things in the human body * ' Sterilizing Water': Used for sterilizing his medical knife, he also pours this water mixed with chamomile to relax a patient`s body over a opened wound.' ' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Former Rune Knight Category:February Birthday Category:Healer Category:Pacifist